List of games and features in Club Penguin
This is a list of games and features in Club Penguin: *All games now have tutorials at Club Penguin.com See this page Areas Mountain Games *Sled Racing Features None Other Information *Sometimes there are fireworks at the Mountain. Ski Village Games None Features *Tour booth How to be a Great Tour Guide Information None Beach Games Lighthouse Climb(made up) Features The flare finger could be activated at the beach but is no longer avaliable Other Information *It's a great place to relax in the Sun. *Sometimes you see the Migrator docked at the Beach. *The Beach is the home of the Lighthouse. Dock Games *Hydro Hopper Features None Other Information *The Dock is one of the most popular rooms in Club Penguin. *The Dock sometimes has a giant castle, which is only found at parties. *The game Hydro Hopper was once called Ballistic Biscuit, but then was changed after complaints by penguins, changed by a poll Town Games None Features None Other Information *It's the main room in Club Penguin. *It's one of the oldest rooms in Club Penguin. It has not changed very much over the years. *It's always dressed up for any party. Snow Forts Games Features *Clock Tower *A message about the clock and Penguin Standard Time. Other Information *It was intended for use in snowball fights, but this honor actually went to the Dojo. *There is a target that will spin around when hit with a snowball. Ice Rink Games *Hockey Features Penguins will slide when walking about in the Ice Rink. Other Information *You can sit on the bench to be in the crowd and root for a team. Plaza Games None Features None Other Information *It's one of the main rooms in Club Penguin. Forest Games None Features None Other Information *It's a great place for camping. Cove Games Catchin' Waves Features Binoculars Other Information *It has a surf hut and a lifeguard chair. Buildings Ski Lodge Games *Find Four *Ice Fishing Features None Other Information *The Ski Lodge has a cuckoo clock, and it appears every half hour. *There's a mullet on the wall. *If you play Ice Fishing, you will be able to see almost every non civilized creature on Club Penguin, including fish and crabs. Lodge Attic Games *Find Four Features None Other Information There is a giant rocking horse that is larger than three penuins standing on top of one another. Sports Shop Games None Features *Snow and Sports Other Information *Here you can buy many items related to sport. *here you can also enter the agent hq only if you are a agent Lighthouse .]] Games None Features None Other Information *It's the tallest building in Club Penguin. *The Lighthouse has a stage. Beacon Games *Jet Pack Adventure Features *Telescope Other Information *The Beacon holds the Lighthouse spotlight. *Rockhopper can be seen through the telescope when he is going to come to club Penguin. Coffee Shop Games *Bean Counters Features None Other Information *It's a great place to relax and chat. *It's one of the oldest rooms in Club Penguin. Book Room Library.]] Games *Mancala *Paint by Letters Features *Library *"How to play Mancala" sign Other Information None Night Club Games DJ3K released Friday, 25th July 2008. Features None Other Information *It's a great place to dance. *It has a dance floor, 4 speakers and a DJ table. *Most of the time a green puffle is there. Dance Lounge Games *Thin Ice *Astro Barrier Features None Other Information *It's a great place to chat after dancing. *Despite being above the relatively loud Night Club, it's surprisingly peaceful. Gift Shop Games Features *Penguin Style *Big Wigs Other Information *Here you can buy a lot of Clothing items. Pet Shop Games *Puffle Roundup Features *Love your Pet *Adopting and Caring for Your Puffle Other Information None The Stage Games *Plays/Acting Features *The Script *Costume Trunk Other Information None Pizza Parlor Games *Pizzatron 3000 Features None Other Information *There's a stage with a piano, three tables with two chairs each, a reception desk, and a large stove. Underground Boiler Room Games None Features *Old News Other Information *It gives electricity and heat to Club Penguin. *This room origanely lacked electricity, and few penguins knew about it. Cave Games None Features *Pool Other Information *The Cave has a lifeguard chair. *No one knows who built the Cave. Mine Moved Below Secret rooms Mine Shack Games None Features None Other Information *No one knows who built the Mine Shack. Iceberg Games *Aqua Grabber Features None Other Information *It's a popular place for parties. Dojo Games None Features None Other Information *No one knows who built the Dojo. *It's a good place for snowball fights. *It's possibly the Ninja Hideout. HQ Games None Features *The F.I.S.H. *Mission Console Other Information *By clicking on the monitors, you can travel to any place in Club Penguin. *Needs a Spy Phone to enter. *It is the headquarters of the Penguin Secret Agency The Migrator Upper Deck Games None Features None Other Information *It's the main room of the Migrator. Crow's Nest Games None Features Snow Cannon 3000 Other Information *It has Migrator's flag, a cannon, a barrel of powder, and a pile of large snowballs. *It has a beautiful view of the sea. Ship Hold Games None Features *Pirate Catalog Other Information This is where Rockhopper stores all his items. You can see them on the left side. Captain's Quarters Games *Treasure Hunt Features *Notice Board *"How to play Treasure Hunt" sign *Friendship bracelet from Bambadee Other Information *Needs a Key to enter. Category:Lists Category:Places Category:Data Category:Browse Category:Help Category:Games Category:Events Category:Misc. Category:Secrets